Réveillon de Noël
by Center of the Galaxy
Summary: It's Christmas Eve at the mansion and all Rogue wants to do is sleep. She runs into Remy who has her Christmas gift. Romy fluff!


_**Author's Note: **__Merry Christmas everyone! Happy Holidays to all!_

_French:_

_Petite—Little one_

_Si—If _

_ne soyez pas une joie de mise à mort—Don't be a kill joy_

_un petit bit mechant—a little bit mean_

_Ton Cadeaux—Your present _

_Dans ma famille--In my family_

_Réveillon de Noël—Christmas Eve_

_Tu les aimes—You like them_

_C'est bon—That's good_

_un rendez-vous—A date_

It was Christmas Eve at the Xavier's School for Gifted Children which meant 1 of two things depending on who was staying there. Either the children went to bed super early to wait for Santa or they had to be dragged to their beds.

"C'mon now, Leila." Rogue cooed to the five year old. "Yah need tah go tah bed so Santa can come and deliver his presents."

The stubborn child crossed her arms across her chest.

"No!"

Rogue sighed.

This year, the children had decided that bed was the enemy. For Rogue, that meant she had to put some of the children to bed along with Jean and Storm. Though, she figured Jean and Storm had already finished putting their assigned kids to bed. Leila was Rogue's last child to put to bed and was normally an angel unless there was something exciting coming up. Then, she wouldn't want to sleep at all.

"Leila, yah need tah go tah bed." Rogue said gently. "Be a good girl now."

The feisty child met Rogue's emerald eyes and yelled:

"No way!"

Rogue felt frustrating enter her body. She was tired and wanted to go to bed and this little girl was making that desire seem impossible. Rogue bent down to the girl's level and smiled.

"Please, sugah, for me?" Leila thought for a moment before she replied.

"No."

Rogue sighed and rubbed her temples.

"Petite," She froze. That voice couldn't be him! She had been able to avoid that overzealous idiot all day! Don't tell her that he had found her! "Gambit'll give toi a lollipop si you go to bed."

Leila's face lit up as she happily ran down the hall shouting about how happy she was to get a lollipop. Rogue sighed for a moment and then regained her composure and stood up.

"Yah know," She remarked, never turning to face him. "Yah shouldn't give that child any sugar. It's bad for her."

She could practically envision his expression. He had to be smirking with a sense of joking in those wonderful red on black eyes.

"Chere, ne soyez pas une joie de mise à mort."

She began to walk down the hall towards her room, but the Cajun was fast and could catch up with her quickly.

"What do yah want?" She spat. She was exhausted and wanted to sleep.

"Now, Chere, dat be un petit bit mechant considerin' dat dis Cajun just wanted to give you ton cadeaux." He pulled her gloved hand and spun her to face him. She was about to yell at him when he thrust a gift into her hands. She looked at the little package that was wrapped in red paper that said Merry Christmas on it.

Her heart skipped a beat.

He had gotten her a present? After she had been so mean to him?

"But, it's Christmas Eve." She mumbled.

He smiled that amazing cocky grin that she loved more than she would ever admit to someone else.

"Dans ma famille, we open un cadeaux on Réveillon de Noël." He looked at her expectantly. She toyed with the edges of the paper, unsure of what to do. "Open it."

She did as she was told and saw a little black box. Cautiously, she opened it and saw a beautiful pair of blue earrings. She looked up at him and met his worried gaze.

"Remy," She breathed as she held them up to the light. "Yah didn't steal them, right?"

A look of mock hurt crossed his face.

"Cherie, you wound moi!" He exclaimed. "Gambit don't steal t'ings like dis!"

She nodded apologetically, her gaze still focused on the blue orbs in front of her. They were dazzling!

"Tu les aimes?" He asked worriedly.

Without thinking, she pulled him into a hug. He was shocked for a few seconds, but then wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I love them," She muttered into his shirt.

"C'est bon," He replied.

She didn't want to leave his embrace, but knew that she had to. Why give him false hope about having a relationship when she couldn't touch anyone? It was better to stop this before it progressed forwards. She ended the hug.

"Thank yah, Remy." She smiled brightly and then began to walk away.

"Chere?" He called; she paused. "Does dis mean you'll go out on un rendez-vous avec moi?"

He sounded so cocky and so confident that she couldn't help, but to suppress a laugh.

"Not on your life, Swamp Rat!" She yelled as she stormed towards her room.

Remy LeBeau just smiled. He was getting somewhere with his beautiful angel. After all, wasn't Christmas supposed to be a time of magic? He had gotten a hug tonight—that was a good start. And who knows what would happen Christmas day?

He strolled back to his room humming the Carol of the Bells and reliving that hug over and over again.

_**Author's Note: **__What do I want for Christmas? Reviews please!_


End file.
